chocolate kisses
by texangel
Summary: inuyasha and kagome in a short romance valentines themed one shot inukag fluff


hey on my other story this didnt fit so im making this short story soooo i hope u like it

(inuyasha & kagome fluff)

* * *

Today in Kagomes time there was a chocolate festival and Kagome decided to show Inuyasha...

"Come on Inuyasha we'll miss my favorite part of the show if we wait any longer!" Kagome said running down the stairs and searching around for inuyasha.

"Feh im out here already. I don't see the point of this... its a festival for food..." Inuyasha said standing impatiently in the front door.

"Wow Inuyasha! I would think you would love it...i mean it food and you like food." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha by the arm running for the festival. They walked for 5 minutes and said nothing on the way.

"We're here! Did I ever tell you I love chocolate!" She said dragging her and Inuyasha to the front. The people started throwing chocolate and they mostly aimed for Kagome.

"Look how much I caught Inuyasha!" Kagome said with 10 pieces of chocolate in her hand. Inuyasha only caught one and he already ate it.

"Hey gimmie one!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What!? NO! This is mine. The only way to get it from me is if you can stop me from eating it first!" Kagome said eating 6 of the chocolates.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said with an evil smile.

"W-whats the smile fo-?!" She was cut off by Inuyasha jumping on her and kissing the heck out of her in the progress. They where on the ground in the middle of the street. The women where 'awwing' and being jealous of that girl because the hot undercover hanyo on her. The men whistled and cheered Inuyasha on. Inuyasha grabbed a breathless Kagome bridle style and ran for a more private area. They got to a tall tree in the middle of a forest on the far edge of town. He set kagome down and held her hands above her head. He plunged down and gave Kagome a kiss. His tounge traced her bottom lip and she gasped. He took advantage of her reaction and stuck his tounge in her mouth. He moaned into the kiss. She stared wide-eyed at him with electricity running throught her veins. Inuyasha remembered the Hojo guy and became angry at him for trying to take Kagome away from him. He herd how he annoyed her and how he liked her. He chuckled when he had an evil idea that would "help" Kagome with the problem. Inuyasha picked up the brethless Kagome and put her on his shoulders. He began running and she put an arm around his neck. The other arm was on his head and dangerously close to his ear. He arrived at Hojos house and set Kagome down.

"W-what are we doing here?" Kagome said out of breath.

"Hojo lives here, right his scent is all over this place." Inuyasha said with an evil smirk.

"Y-yeah but why are we here?" Kagome said utterly confused.

"You'll see just ring the door bell and get Hojo outside." Inuyasha said standing out of site from the door.

"Okay." Kagome said as she walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it? If your looking for my mom shes gone out." A voice that was obviously Hojos called.

"Its Kagome, mind coming out for a minute?" Kagome called out.

"Kagome? Okay sure!" Hojo said walking out of the door. "So did you want somthing?" He asked with a big smile.

"I uh- no not really I just-" Kagome stoped as Inuyasha suddenly was standing infront of her.

"We just wanted to show you somthing" Inuyasha said sweetly.

"Okay what is it?" Hojo asked scared of what might happen if he said he didn't care.

"Okay just remember you asked for it!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and kissed her. He slid his tounge in and battled for dominance. He won of corse. He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer earning a moan from Kagome. Hojo stood pale and wide-eyed. He felt as if he was going to pass out. Inuyasha picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly broke the kiss mainly to breathe and he didn't want to kill the guy.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hojo screemed.

"Well were gonna contenue this somwere else. See ya!" Inuyasha said while he grabbed kagome bridal style and hopped of. They glided through the city stoppping to make out when they found a good spot...

THE END!

* * *

i hope you liked it and i hope you dont want to come to my house to murder me sooooooo bye pplz


End file.
